


That Darn Cat

by Twilightbrightstar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar
Summary: Modern day AU prompts with Jon Targaryen and Sansa Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: That Darn Cat  
Rating: T  
Summary: Jon returns home one morning to find his cat being chased by his new red headed neighbor. Modern day AU. Prompt from Waylowhalo  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

Jon Targaryen was returning home from his Night Watch job at The Wall. It was the local prison in the small town of Kingscross. He was recently promoted to a command position and the extra hours where taking a toll on him.  
He was looking forward to being home and sleeping for the rest of the day. He had gotten little sleep the day before because his new neighbor had been moving in. As irritated as he was he really couldn’t blame the movers as the walls where thin. They didn’t know he worked at night and slept most of the day. He needed a new job. This one was sure to kill him.  
He had caught a glimpse of his new neighbor entering next door of their joined townhouse on his way out to work last night. Her red hair stuck out more than anything. He just hoped she was more quiet then his last neighbor.  
When he pulled up outside of the townhouse and saw the scene in front of him he really shouldn’t have been that surprised. His cat, Ghost, had so how managed to escape again and seemed to be causing havoc on the new neighbor. Ghost was a fluffy, pure white Maine Coon with red eyes. Ghost has always been mischievous, adventurous and a born trouble maker with interesting ways of getting people’s attention.  
Jon was surprised however to see his new red headed neighbor chasing Ghost in their shared front yard. It was diffidently an interesting sight watching the red head running and yelling out at his cat. He had to stop himself from laughing when he saw what his cat held in his mouth.  
“Give me my bra,” he heard the girl yell. He supposed he should help out and face the fact his cat stole yet another under garment from one of his neighbors. Jon didn’t understand his cat’s fascination with underwear.  
“Ghost,” Jon called getting out of his car, “come here!” the girl turned to around to face him. He saw that she must have been hanging up her laundry outside to dry since their shared dryer was not fixed yet. That was why it was so easy for his pain in the ass cat to get a hold of her clothes.  
Ghost looked up toward his before taking off into the next yard and around the corner with his stolen trophy still in his mouth. Jon cursed under his breath.  
“Ghost,” Jon called again before sighing, “I have to apologize. I would claim him not to be mine but I’m kinda attached to him.”  
“I see,” the girl laughed and after a moment Jon joined her relived she didn’t seem overly upset.  
“I’ll replace anything he’s damaged,” he told her smiling.  
“You’re going to buy me underwear?” She asked was a raised eyebrow trying to hold in the laughter at his expression.  
“I…” Jon stumbled over a response while a blush crossed his face.  
“I know what you meant,” the girl laughed, “My name is Sansa Stark. I just moved in.” She held her hand out.  
“Jon Targaryen,” he said taking her hand, “and you met Ghost.”  
“I did indeed,” Sansa replied, “does he do that often?”  
“What? Steal underwear.” He laughed, “More times then I care to mention. He escapes and is always bringing home the strangest pieces of clothing.”  
“I’ll have to keep a better hold on mine then,” Sansa said shaking her head.  
“I’ll make sure the dryer gets fixed today,” Jon told her, “or a new one installed. Winter is coming after all.”  
“My father always says that,” Sansa laughed.  
“He must be wise then,” Jon told her smiling.  
“Targaryen,” a voice called from the next year over. Jon and Sansa both looked over to see a tall man with scars on one side of his face holding out a wet bra. “Your bloody cat left this by my door.”  
“Thank you Clegane,” Jon said laughing as Sansa’s face turned almost as red as her hair.


	2. Don't Trust that Cat

Title: Don’t Trust That Cat  
Rating: T  
Prompt: ‘He showed up at the door wet, bruised and covered in glitter’. Modern day AU. Prompt from Waylowhalo.  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It had been a week since he met his new neighbor, Sansa Stark. So far he had managed to keep Ghost from stealing anymore of her underwear. He should have known it was his turn to be embarrassed. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel somewhat embarrassed when they first met but Sansa had him beat in that department. The still remembered how red her face and gotten when Sandor Clegane had handed back her wet bra. Ghost had walked back up to them a moment later with a smug look on his face.  
So when he got a call at 10pm on his night off from Samwell Tarly and Eddison Tollett; two of his best friends from work, saying they had left him a gift by his front door he knew he should have ignored it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa Stark opened her front door to find her neighbor Jon Targaryen standing there. It was strange to see him this time of night knowing he should have been at work; however, his appearance made her quickly forget his being home. It took her a moment to notice that ‘he showed up at her door wet, bruised and covered in glitter’.  
“Jon,” she said surprised, “What in the gods happened to you?” she pulled him in noticing the rain coming down. That explained the reason he was soaking wet.  
“Ghost locked me out,” Jon told her softly. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh but stopped herself when she saw his playful glare.  
“I’m sorry,” she said laughing again, “Did you just say Ghost locked you out?” She imagined the large Maine Coon cat mischievous ways.  
“Yes Sansa,” Jon gave a small laugh, “I did.”  
“Ok,” she said grabbing a towel for him to dry of with, “I understand why you’re wet and you’re here but what happened to you? Why do you have bruises on your arm and that bump on your head?” she asked dragging him toward a kitchen chair pushing him to sit.  
“I tripped over Ghost going down the stairs,” Jon shook his head for a moment, “I’m starting to wish I never got out of the bed.”  
“So Ghost not only locked you out but he tripped you so you fell down your stairs?” Sansa; to her credit, was trying not to laugh. “I suppose he covered you in hot pick glitter as well.” She busted out laughing.  
“No…” Jon half yelled but laughed with her because all of this seemed so ridiculous, “I got a call from Sam and Edd. Some of the guys I work with. They told me they left something for me outside my door and as soon as I opened it I had a bucket of glitter be poured on my head. I was still a bit dazed from the fall so I only half chased them down toward the road. I figured I’ll get them back later.”  
“That’s when Ghost locked you out?” Sansa asked remembering Jon speaking of his friends before. The seemed to be great friends who apparently liked to play pranks.  
“Yes,” he answered, “While he sat in the window mocking me. I swear he knew he was locking me out.”  
“By the gods Jon,” Sansa laughed again, “You know it’s going to take forever to get all that glitter put of your hair, right?”  
“Yeah, it’s going to be fun, “Jon snorted, “Just wait until I get them back.”  
“What are you going to do?” Sansa asked him.  
“I don’t know,” He answered, “maybe make them babysit Ghost for a week.” They both started laughing at the idea.  
“You wouldn’t,” she said as the calmed down from laughing.  
“No,” Jon reassured, “I’ll think of something. Do you mind if I use your bedroom balcony? I left my bedroom door unlocked.” He supposed it was luck that the only thing that separated their bedroom doors on their shared balcony was a small while railing. He could easily jump it to his side of their townhouse.  
“Sure,” Sansa followed him up and out the door to the balcony, “You’re ok though? No permanent damage from the fall?”  
“I’m fine,” he told her with a small smile, “thanks for listening,” he thought for a moment, “You want a cat?” he joked laughing.  
“No thanks, he’s all yours,” Sansa laughed with him.  
“Targaryen,” the two neighbors looked down to see Sandor Clegane standing outside in his yard. “I don’t want to know what you two were doing but hot pick is not your color.” He said roaring in laughter.  
“Shut up Clegane,” Jon yelled back down to him noticing Sansa blushing again. After a moment all three were laughing.


	3. Clumsy Days

Title: Clumsy Days  
Rating: T  
Prompt: “I’m not clumsy. It’s just the floor hates me, the tables and chairs are bullies and the walls get in the way.”  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa Stark was glad when she accepted an invitation from her neighbor; Jon Targaryen, to watch a movie. The invite was on one of the only nights he had off from the Wall.  
Ghost, Jon’s huge Maine Coon cat had greeted her at the door only to run out before Jon or Sansa could stop him. She blushed every time she saw that cat remembering her first experience with the trouble maker. Luckily her underwear since then had been safe. She couldn’t say the same for Jon’s though. Just the day before she had opened her front door to Ghost ‘meows’ to find him presenting her with a pair of Jon’s boxers. It was hilarious seeing Jon’s face when she knocked on Jon’s door and told him of his cat’s prize. She was brought back from her musing when she heard Jon’s voice.  
“That darn cat,” Jon said as he shook his head at Ghosts escape, “he’ll come in through the back with he’s done. I always keep the balcony door open.” They smiled at each other remembering Jon having to use her balcony to get to his not that long ago.  
“Sorry I’m a little late,” Sansa told him after he closed the door. She could still see hints of the hot pink glitter in his hair and she tried not to laugh at him.  
“Five minutes late is not horrible,” Jon smiled nodding his head toward the living room, “I won’t send Ghost after you.”  
“Thanks,” Sansa laughed before she found herself tripping over nothing. Jon easily caught her as she blushed. “Sorry.”  
“You okay?” he asked and she nodded, “it takes skill to trip over your own feet.” He said jokingly.  
“Shut up you,” She said pushing him. They started laughing until Jon abruptly stopped. “What’s wrong?” she asked as concern then anger filled his face.  
“How did this?” he asked gently touching the side of her arm where an angry bruise has started to form. She had always bruised so easily. Especially with her ex-boyfriend Joffrey hit her once. When her brother Robb saw that bruise Joffrey ended up with two black eyes. She didn’t see him again after that. This however was nothing like what Jon was thinking.  
“No one,” Sansa answered him quickly. She was thankful for his concern and protectfullness, “I had an incident at the library.” She found herself blushing again not wanting to tell him how her arm had become bruised. It was embarrassing.  
“What kind of incident?” he asked confused but the anger was still there.  
“I fell,” Sansa said blushing further knowing that would not stop his questions.  
“Fell,” Jon repeated holding on to her gently, “Sansa please don’t lie.”  
“Honestly,” she sighed knowing she had to tell him, “I was a t the library about to sit when the chair decided to move to the side.” She had whispered. He looked at her in surprised, “The wall broke my fall but the table decided to jump over so I banged my arm on it in the process.” They stared at each other for a moment before laughing.  
“You are a clumsy girl Sansa with you tripping over nothing here and then the library.” Jon teased her still laughing. Sansa hit his arm playfully.  
“I’m not clumsy. It’s just the floor hates me, the tables and chairs are bullies and the walls get in the way.” Sansa joked, “Thank you for your concern. Only my family has ever been protective over me.”  
“I’m here for you Sansa,” Jon told her seriously. She hugged him and after a moment he pulled slightly away to look at her, “Sansa?” a question in his eyes. She smiled as their lips moved closer.  
“Targaryen,” the pounding on the door made them jump apart, “your monster of a cat is chasing my hound.” Sandor Clegane voice yelled through the door.  
“Great timing Clegane,” Jon yelled back as both he and Sansa laughed.


	4. Open Window

Title: Open Window  
Rating: T  
Prompt: ‘I need a drink of water after my shower but I forgot that I opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked.’  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon Targaryen just finished drying himself after getting out of the shower. He had finally managed to remove all the glitter from his hair. He had yet to get his revenge on Sam and Edd but he was planning. He smiled as he remembered finding himself at Sansa’s door locked out, bruised and covered in hot pink glitter.  
Thinking of Sansa he couldn’t help but remember their almost kiss two weeks earlier when they watched the first Lord of the Rings. During the movie it had been a mixture of strange kind of comfort and awkward situation. They did not talk of the kiss then or in the two weeks since. Jon didn’t know if he was glad or sad at the fact.  
He wouldn’t have regretted it he decided but perhaps it would have been too soon. He should court her properly at the very least after hearing bits about her previous relationship with Joffrey Baratheon. Not that he wouldn’t anyway but she deserved beyond his best.  
He let his thoughts wonder as he made his way to his kitchen for a drink of water completely nude. It was his home after all and he had no roommates. He had forgotten though he had left his window and blinds wide open for Ghost to come in and out.  
That is until he heard a gasp of surprise. He turned to see Sansa watering the garden wide eyed and blushing face. He grabbed the closest thing to cover himself blushing himself. Of course a bunch of bananas probably wasn’t the best thing.  
Ghost came jumping through the large window carrying a pair of boxers Jon knew where not his.  
“Targaryen,” he heard Sandor Clegane call before coming into view next to Sansa. Sandor stopped and saw the situation his two neighbors where in with both of them as red as the Sansa’s hair.  
“Your cat stole my boxers,” he said after a moment, “though I should try wearing a bunch of bananas.”  
“Shut up Clegane,” Jon said before all three were laughing.


	5. Lady the Kitten

Title: Lady The Kitten  
Rating: T  
Prompt: ‘Maybe Sansa could get a kitten and name it Lady? And Ghost can teach her bad behavior?’ From ShinyPeaches  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could honestly say she would never be able to look at a banana again without blushing. After Sandor Clegane had made his last comment and they laughed she made her escape back into her own home quickly. She had been unable to move at first due to the shock she found herself in.  
That had been two days ago and they haven’t spoken since. They both just seem to have the ability to be in embarrassing situations around each other since they met. She liked Jon a lot. More than she thought herself capable after Joffrey. She never wanted to be in that situation again.  
She was torn from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. She stood up from petting Ghost and opened the door to find Jon standing there all in black.  
‘He must be coming over right after his shift’ she thought to herself. She didn’t have time to think about blushing because she saw what he was holding.  
“Is that a kitten?” she asked dumbly.  
‘Of course it’s a kitten’ she thought to herself. The little purring fluff ball looked up toward her. ‘Meow’ she heard it cry between purring. Jon smiled as he handed the small creature over to her. “Come in,” Sansa said taking the kitten and walking toward the kitchen.  
“I found her pasted the wall. We don’t know how she got there.” Jon told her as Sansa got her a warm bowl of milk. “  
“She’s adorable Jon,” Sansa said smiling. Her grey and white coloring was wonderful.  
“I think she’s a Maine Coon,” he told her, “Look at her feet,” he pointed. They seemed a bit big for a kitten.  
“What are will you do with her?” Sansa asked petting the purring kitten.  
“I was hoping that you would want her,” he told her smiling as her face lit up into a smile.  
“You’re giving her to me?” Sansa said excitedly, “thank you Jon.” She picked up the kitten and hugged her close.  
“Why is Ghost here?” Jon asked just noticing his cat sitting on her kitchen table.  
“He was scratching at the door.” She told him, “I let him in. He does that sometimes while you’re at work.” She laughed, “He’s going to teach her bad things.”  
“I hope not,” Jon said, “one trouble maker around here is bad enough.” Sansa placed the kitten next to Ghost and watched as the large cat sniffed her.  
“What will you call her?” Jon asked when Ghost started licking her.  
“Lady,” Sansa replied after a moment. “She’s perfect. Thanks again Jon.”  
“You’re welcome,” he said. Ghost decided to knock the salt shaker of the table. “Ghost,” Jon scolded his cat but laughed when Lady imitated Ghost by knocking of the pepper shaking.  
“Your cat has already corrupted my Lady,” Sansa complained but laughed. There was another knock on the door and Sansa opened it to find Sandor Clegane standing there holding a blue bra.  
“Is this yours?” he asked. She grabbed it quickly, “the white hell demon brought it over and left it at my door.”  
“Ghost,” Jon voice was strained as he talked to his cat, “stop talking people underwear.”  
“Ah Targaryen,” Sandor said, “Is that another hell demon?” he said when he saw Lady.  
“No,” Sansa said, “That’s Lady.”  
“Another hell demon,” Sandor told her.  
“Shut up Clegane said while laughing.  
“That’s my line.” Jon said as they all laughed.


	6. Ghost Caught Your Head

Title: Ghost Caught Your Head  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Catelyn and Robb come to visit Sansa. Ghost, ever misbehaved, jumps from a tree and onto Catelyn’s head the moment she steps out of the car. This causes Catelyn to take an immediate dislike for Jon. Robb defends Jon and the two bond quickly. From WayLowHalo  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa Stark and Jon Targaryen where sitting on their shared front porch waiting for her mother and older brother Robb to visit. The rest of her family would be coming later that week with her father.  
When she had asked Jon if he would meet her family he said ‘yes’. He would do anything for her but now they would be her in a matter of moments he was nervous. He could only hope they liked him especially if Sansa and he started dating.  
They were laughing at Ghost and Lady running around the yard playing. It seemed that Ghost had done nothing but teach Lady bad behavior. Just that morning Sansa had to pull her underwear off of Lady’s head. Silly cat had jumped into the clean clothes to roll around then jumped out with her prize.   
It was amusing to see a very small Lady chase a very big Ghost up a tree. Lady ran back over to Sansa to jump in her lap like she had nothing wrong.  
“Who’s a good girl?” Sansa asked petting her kitten.   
“She chased Ghost up a tree,” Jon said laughing, “perhaps he’ll remain occupied with her and not get in to much trouble unless they team up when she’s bigger.”  
“That’s a troubling thought.” She said as they laughed.   
“Very troubling,” Jon said as he watched Lady jump from Sansa’s lap to go inside.   
“That’s them.” Sansa said standing as a car pulled up in front.   
Jon could see two people who must have been her mother and brother in the car. His nerves grew as he saw them exit the car. There was no reason for them to dislike him. Sansa had assured him they would love him. Only one thing could have ruined the moment.   
Ghost.  
The huge cat came out of nowhere when Mrs. Stark exited the car. The women screamed as Ghost landed on her head with a loud howl.   
“Ghost,” Jon yelled running over as Sansa called out for her mother.   
“Mother,” Robb said grabbing the cat from his mother’s head letting him go on the ground. Ghost ran past Jon and Sansa and into the house before Jon could catch him.  
“Mrs. Stark I’m so sorry,” Jon said quickly.  
“Is that your beast that attacked me?” she asked half yelling.  
“Mother Ghost didn’t attack you. He was just jumping from the tree.” Sansa said quickly in Jon’s defense.  
“Jumping from the tree,” her mother repeated, “and landed on my head.”  
“Mrs. Stark,” Jon began but stopped when she glared at him.  
“Mother I’m Sure Jon didn’t order his cat to jump on you.” Robb spoke up before his mother could say anything, “he’s sounds like a good man from what Sansa told us.”  
“Please mother,” Sansa said grabbing her mother’s arm, “Come inside.” She said pulling her along throwing Jon a worried glance. Jon smiled in encouragement for her.  
“Thank you,” Jon said after the two women disappeared, “I was hoping she would like me.”  
“Give her time,” Robb said patting his shoulder with a smile, “besides Sansa likes you. She’s judging you right now to see in your good enough.”  
“Great,” Jon chuckled nervously, “I’m off to a really good start.”  
“You are with me if that help. Sansa defended you.” Robb said smiling, “She didn’t do that in her last relationship. Plus I saw the way you two looked at each other when she took my mother into the house.”  
“That means a lot,” Jon blushed, “We aren’t even dating. Not yet anyway.”  
“Ask her,” Robb said smiling, “I’m sure she’ll say yes”  
“Good first impression Targaryen,” Sandor Clegane called from across the street. Jon and Robb looked over to see the man clearly holding in his laughter.  
“Shut up Clegane,” Jon called back and all three were laughing.


	7. Antiquing is not for Everyone

Title: Antiquing is not for Everyone  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Catelyn and Robb’s visit (before Ned and the others arrive) Catelyn and Sansa go antiquing. Robb thinks antiquing is boring and decides to hang out at Sansa’s apartment instead but it’s not long before he gets bored and decides to go see Jon.  
Two nights previous there had been a bad storm that caused a tree to crash into Sandor's roof. The damage is substantial and until its fixed Sandor is crashing on Jon’s couch (Ghost has taken to sleeping on Sandor’s chest).  
The bored Robb shows up and Jon invites him to play video games. Modern day AU. Prompt from WayLowHalo  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robb Stark was quite simply bored. He and his mother had arrived at Sansa's house two days previous and within the next day the rest of the family would be joining them as well.   
Today though, Sansa and their mother Catelyn had gone antiquing and though the two women both enjoyed it there was no way Robb would be found joining them. What they saw in it Robb didn't know but if nothing else he guessed they enjoyed spending the time together.   
Perhaps Sansa could use the time to convince their mother that Jon was a good guy.  
It really wasn’t Jon’s fault his cat Ghost had jumped on Catelyn's head the moment they had arrived but she had taken an unfair dislike toward Jon because of it. Robb tried not to laugh at the memory of the cat on her head but failed.   
Robb and Sansa had tried to convince her to start fresh with Jon but that didn’t seem to be happening. His mother even seemed to be holding a grudge toward Lady, the sweet little kitten Sansa had adopted and who followed Jon's cat Ghost around.  
Of course, that could also have something to do with Lady stealing Catelyn's bra though and chewing it up though. An action that had gotten Lady sent to stay with Jon for the rest of their visit.  
Thinking of these things Robb smiled.  
Jon.  
He could go visit Jon. The other man had said he was off work for the week.   
Sandor Clegane, Jon and Sansa's neighbor, would be there as well. The night Catelyn and Robb had arrived a bad storm had caused a tree to fall into Clegane's roof. Luckily he wasn’t hurt but Jon had invited the scarred giant to stay at his place until the roof could be fixed.  
He had overheard Jon tell Sansa that Ghost and Lady liked sleeping on the giant’s chest. Robb grinned as he remembered Sansa had laughed so hard she had fallen out of her chair.  
Robb jumped off the couch after turning off the TV and went next door. Knocking he only had to wait a moment before Jon answered.  
“Robb,” Jon smiled. “Come in,” he said, holding the door open and they walked into the living room to see Sandor sitting on the couch with Lady perched on his shoulder.  
“There’s a cat on your shoulder, Clegane.” Robb said, laughing, as he sat next to Jon.  
“Shut it, Stark,” Sandor half laughed, rolling his eyes. “Can’t move without one of these hellions attaching themselves to me.” All three laughed.  
“What to play Call of Duty?” Jon asked them. “I suppose the girls are still antiquing?” he added questioningly.  
“Sure and yes,” Robb said, chuckling. “They asked me if I wanted to go and I said, 'Nope. Not happening.' They laughed at me.”  
Sansa asked me too,” Jon said. “I said the same thing.” The men laughed.  
“Saying 'no' already, Targaryen?” Sandor laughed. “Bad sign.”  
“Shut up, Clegane,” Jon snapped but they all laughed.


	8. Invitation

Title: Invitation   
Rating: T  
Prompt: Ned, Arya, Bran and Rickon arrive! Arya brings her cat Nymeria. Either Sansa cooks or they go out to dinner (writers choice). Jon is invited (Sandor too since he is still staying with Jon but it is up to you if he accepts or not). At some point Ghost trips Catelyn... Lady gets stuck in an underwear drawer... And Nymeria wakes Sandor by lying down on his face. From WayLowHalo

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Blasted cats!” Jon heard Sandor Clegane yell from the living room and he jumped up from his kitchen table to see what Ghost had done this time. Jon laughed at what he saw. Ghost was lying down on Sandor's chest and Lady was curled up into his neck while Nymeria, Arya’s cat, was lying half on his face.

The rest of Sansa’s family had arrived the night before. Arya had brought her cat which made Catelyn angry. She had enough encounters with cats for the week and so Jon, in a shameless bid to get on her good side, had offered to let Nymeria stay with him and the other two cats. 

His efforts to win Catelyn over weren't shared by Ghost though and no sooner had the rest of the Stark family arrived when Ghost had come running out in front of Catelyn, tripping her and causing her to fall face first into a mud pile. She had been covered head to and it had turned into just another reason for her to dislike Jon. 

“Shut it,” Sandor said now when Jon laughed at the sight of the cats. “Get these things off me,” he said, glaring. 

Jon continued to laugh as he picked up Ghost. “They like you,” he remarked, smiling as all three cats ran up the stairs. 

“Shut up,” Sandor snapped, amused but pretending not to be.

“Sansa invited us for dinner,” Jon said, changing the subject. “Lasagna.” 

“Think I’ll stay here and let you spend time with all the bloody Starks,” Sandor grumbled. 

“You like them!” Jon laughed, remembering him greeting the three youngest Starks. The five year old Rickon had been scared until Sandor had given them each a chocolate bar. He seemed to be good with young ones. Surprisingly. Though Jon would never say that to him. 

“They're okay,” Sandor said, rolling his eyes. “Just bring me a piece of that lasagna, will you?”

“Yeah yeah,” Jon snorted.

“Meowww,” they heard from upstairs. 

“What are they doing now?” Jon asked, walking upstairs to his room. Jon saw Ghost and Nymeria playing with his clean boxers that had apparently just come out of his drawer. The drawer in question also held a tangled Lady wrapped up in another pair of boxers.

“Why underwear?” Jon asked them. “Just why?”

“Why not?” Sandor called from downstairs.

“Shut up, Clegane!” Jon called down just to hear the other man laugh in response.


	9. Lunch Time Talks

Title: Lunch Time Talks  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Daddy/Daughter Time! Ned takes Sansa to lunch, just the two of them and asks her about Jon (what she thinks/feels about him). When they get back Jon is outside with Robb. The two of them are playing with Bran, Rickon and Ghost and just generally being cute. Sansa is watching Jon and not paying attention and her heel catches a crack in the sidewalk and she trips. Ned catches her but he sees what causes the fall and is amused. Modern day AU. Prompt from WayLowHalo  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddard Stark was happy to finally have some time alone with his oldest daughter. Catelyn had wanted him to find out the extent of her relationship with Jon Targaryen though he was already planning on asking her away. Robb, as well as the younger children, had seemed to take an immediate liking to the young man.   
Catelyn however... it was unfair the dislike his wife seemed to have taken. From what Ned could tell Jon had been nothing but kind and he had apologized several times for his cat’s behavior. Even Sansa had said Ghost was a handful.  
Sansa had begged her mother to give Jon a chance and after a couple rough starts she did seem to be making an effort. It helped that Jon had taken to keeping his cat locked up in his house to be on the safe side, which, all things considered, seemed like a good idea to Ned.  
They pulled up outside of the local diner and quickly got their seats. He wasn’t sure how to ask his daughter about Jon other than just coming out with the question.  
“So,” he said after a moment. “You and Jon seem close.” It was true from what he had seen from the moment he had stepped out of his car when they first arrived at Sansa's new home. The two of them had a habit of steeling glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking and when they that did catch each other’s eyes they would smile and quickly look away.   
“He’s a friend,” Sansa told him, blushing. “Nothing more.”  
“Really?” Ned raised an eyebrow at his daughter. “Would you like him to be more?”  
“Father!” Sanaa’s blush deepened. “I….”  
“It’s okay,” Ned assured her, laughing. “I can see you like him and I know he likes you. He seems like a fine young man.”  
“He’s very kind,” Sansa told him. “I do like him. He asked me to go out to dinner with him after you guys left. He didn’t want to take away time from my family.” Ned smiled at that. “But mother...” Sansa continued, trailing off.  
“Wants you to be happy,” Ned said firmly. “As do I. And if Jon makes you happy then so be it."  
“Thanks Father,” Sansa said, smiling at him.  
“You know I never told you guys this but your Aunt Lyanna knew Jon’s father,” Ned remarked after a moment. “She would have run away and gotten married to him.”  
“Really?” Sansa asked, surprised. “What happened?”  
“Lyanna died in the car accident before they could,” Ned told her, old sadness resurfacing. Sansa knew of how her aunt had been killed in an accident after being hit by a drunk driver, of course.  
“Rhaegar Targaryen married a year later to Jon’s mother,” Ned continued after a moment. “He is a good man from what I have heard.”  
After lunch they returned home only to find Jon, Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon out front playing with water guns. They were all drenched. Ned found himself laughing as the three youngest chased Robb and Jon around the yard. Ghost must have escaped because he was chasing after the children too. Catelyn was even smiling from her place on the porch beside Sandor Clegane.   
Ned noticed Sansa watching Jon as he played with their family and he smiled. He had a feeling she more than liked him. Busy watching Jon, Sansa suddenly tripped over the concrete but luckily Ned was able to easily catch her before she fell.  
“Thanks,” she mumbled, blushing as he raised his brow, realizing he had seen where she was looking.  
“Tripping over your own feet, girl?” Sandor called, grinning and drawing everyone’s attention to her and Ned.  
“Shut up, Clegane!” Sansa called back as everyone laughed.  
“Hey, that’s my line,” Jon called over to her smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Knowing

Rating: T

Prompt: The Starks (all except Robb) are heading home! Writer's choice why Robb stays and how long he stays. Before leaving Ned pulls Jon aside to ask what his intentions with Sansa are.  
After they leave Jon and Sansa go out to dinner. At some point Ghost does something mischievous. Modern day AU. Prompt from WayLowHalo

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones but I am not that lucky.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ghost!” Sansa yelled chasing the cat around her living room, “give that back.” Somehow the cat had escaped again and now had her mother’s bra and was running around her house. Luckily her mother didn't know about it. Yet.

“Have you seen Ghost?” Jon asked walking in and caught sight of his wild cat running toward him with the bra. He quickly grabbed it before Ghost could escape the living room with it. “Never mind.” Jon laughed.

“He stole it right out of my mother suitcase when she wasn’t looking,” Sansa laughed as she gave Jon a small hug. They watched Ghost run from the room. “Thank you for getting it back.” They jumped apart when they heard a throat clear.

“Dad,” Sansa said blushing. Amusement shined in his eyes.

“Is there a reason you’re holding my daughters bra Jon?” Eddard asked with a serious look.

“No Sir,” Jon spoke blushing, “Its Mrs. Starks....” Jon eyes widened realizing what he said before shoving the bra into Sansa hands, “I mean,”

“It’s ok,” Ned said laughing, “I saw Ghost with it.”

“Dad,” Sansa glared at her father but there was amusement in her eyes. Jon’s face was as red as her hair.

“Your mothers looking for you,” Ned said smiling; “besides I wanted to have a word with Jon.” Sansa looked between the two men. Ned saw give her a small smile before she left and he smiled.

“I'll make this brief Jon,” Ned said in a kind but stern voice, “Robb tells me you know about Joffrey. I didn't question him because he is the son of one of my best friends. I won't make that mistake again. I want to make sure my daughter is safe and happy. I want to know what your intentions are.”

“Sir,” Jon started but stopped and thought about his answer for a moment. He knew all about Joffrey and how cruel he had been to Sansa. Robb had given the jerk two black eyes. “I really care about Sansa. I would never hurt her or let something happen to her. I want her happy even if it means letting her go.”

“That’s all I needed to know,” Ned said smiling, “Robb I'm sure told you he was staying for a bit longer. He seems to like it here.”

“Yes,” Jon said glad of the change of subject, “I’m happy he’s staying.”

“Good,” Ned said, “He’s thinking about moving here for a while. He is looking into going to the local collage for a while.’

“He told me. I offered to let him have the spare room in my place. That way he’s close to Sansa.” Jon told Ned with a smile. Jon was excited at the thought of Robb as a roommate. They got along really well.

“You should go say goodbye to the others. We leave soon.” Ned told Jon patting him on the shoulder. “The children will miss you.”

“I’ll miss them as well.” Jon told him as they walked out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night; after Sansa's family (except Robb) left earlier that day, Jon and Sansa where sitting next to each other on their shared front porch holding hands. They had just returned from their dinner date that they both enjoyed. They had both agreed that they shared strong feelings for each other. Jon had even gone ahead and asked her to go out with him every night that week.

“What’s going to happen now?” Sansa asked Jon, “Are we officially dating?”

“I think so,” Jon said laughing, “according to Sam we act like we do. All the time we spend together.”

“I guess we do.” Sansa smiled, “but it’s different now that we said it.”

“I know what you mean.” Jon agreed, “But in a good way I hope.”

“Yes,” Sansa said nodding, “in a good way.” The sat quietly for a few more minutes.

“Sansa,” Jon quietly, “may I kiss you?” he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

“Yes Jon,” she said without hesitation. He smiled back at her before bringing his lips to hers. It only lasted a moment before the porch lights started turning on and off.

“About bloody time.” They heard Sandor yell from the other side of the door.

“Shut it Clegane,” Jon yelled back before both he and Sansa started laughing.


End file.
